Return thier Memorys
by TruRocks14
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have found their old mates and now they want them back but one problem They had their memorys of them supperessed can they get their mates memorys back or will they forever be lonely


You're names Faith, you're a brunette with red and black natural highlights your tough, but smart, you have light gray eyes, you're 5'3, and you're starting your first day of High school today (9th grade). Today is the first day of school, you woke up late, burned your breakfast, lost your school uniform, and when you got to school, you forgot your backpack at home, and had to return to get it. You ran into the classroom 1 hour late and the teacher, Mr. Sukone said

"You're late for school, that just earned you a detention!"

Everyone laughed at you and you sat down. The teacher wrote in the board the classroom rules, and you had to copy them on your notebook. If you broke any of the rules you would receive a detention. You had been writing for 15 minutes, and you had already dropped your pencil on the floor 8 times.

That was the 3rd rule on the list "No dropping pencils on the floor". So the teacher gave you 8 more detentions. When class was over, you walked out of the classroom and bumped into Yusuke, your cousin.

He laughed at you instead of helping you up. Your face turned pale, your eyes red, and your hair white. Everyone in the hallway looked at you scared, you realized what happened and switched back.

"Nice going moron you almost got caught this time now be a good girl and go on to class"

Well this pissed you off

"Yusuke if you weren't my cousin I'd kill you"

You say to him as Nic your best friend came up to you she's a demon too

"Shall we go to lunch before you kill your cuz?"

Just as you left yusuke were surrounded be 3 other guys Kuwabara, Kurama, and some Goth named Hiei. You went off to lunch with Nic and yusuke and his friends followed you they followed you thought the day and when you were walking home you heard a searing whistle that hurt your ears.

Nic heard it too then Kay and another guy came up to her and Nic

"Ahh what was that for?"You yelled to Kay

"Faith get over it till you tell me what kind of demons you 2 are your stuck with the whistle" She said smirking

"Fine"

You 2 said as you and nic and your cuz and his friends popped into an arena

You chucked your school bag to the side with nic's and changed everyone was shocked with what they saw you were a fire demon and so was nic you were both with bows and arrows.

"There satisfied," said nic

"Your Kim's daughter and Faith you must be Nicky's daughter you look just like her" said Kay

"well now that's over can we go?" you asked grabbing your bag of the ground picking up Nic's too and handing it to her.

"Faith Catch" someone yell in the distance

You sensed a blade coming near you turned sharply catching it in your hand the blade was in the shape of a sun you turn to see Erick behind you

"What are you know trying to kill me too?"

"No sorry I wasn't trying to hurt you I was…" Erick was stopped short by Spike his boy friend that had stopped him from talking by putting a hand over his mouth

"You _(..Pause..) _Need to stop apologizing she was being sarcastic isn't that right Faith" Spike said

"Erick your boyfriends right I'm kidding" you say giving his shoulder a slight squeeze of encouragement which was funny cause those two towered over both of you.

"WAIT BOYFRIEND wouldn't that mean you're your…."

"Gay yes" Erick answered Kuwabara

"Like you Kuwabara," said yusuke

"Ya, wait not funny" then he lowered his voice so only Yusuke could hear "you said you didn't tell anyone about us"

"I didn't just trying to get a rise out of you lover" yusuke said back and tapped the red heads shoulder.

"Would you two like to share something?" You say then saying

"never mind I bet it explains why Kuwabara stays overnight in your room at night with the strange noises"

Yusuke and Kuwabara Blushes

"Sick" Nic says looking away from the two

"Well shall we go" Kay says walking threw a portal with the rest of you Hiei and Kurama are the last to go threw

"Kurama I think Faith was my mate when we were younger"

"Ya I think Nic was mine" Kurama said back to Hiei as they watched their two girls walk threw the portal.


End file.
